The Winchesters' Grudge
by pezgirl1
Summary: SupernaturalThe Grudge XOver: The Winchester brothers go to Japan to investigate a series of deaths and disappearances that have occurred when People enter a certain house where a small family were massacred, but these spirits will not go easily.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything from this story

Around the club the music blared loudly and about a two dozen young people were on the dance floor and even more people were sitting at either the bar or one of the many tables looking over the stage.

One table was occupying two brothers, who looked like normal young men in their twenties, they were anything but normal.

The younger of the two men was holding a newspaper in his hands and studying it thoughtfully, the other one was looking around the room looking bored.

"I just think we gotta lead here, Dean," said the younger man.

Dean Winchester sighed and grabbed the paper from his brother to look at it, as he continued reading he realized that his younger brother was right.

"Dean, a few years ago a family died there- at that house- and ever since then anyone that goes near the house winds up dead or missing," said the man, he had and odd tone to his voice like he always did when he spoke about the things that went bump in the night.

"Okay, so," Dean thought for a moment. "Angry spirit?"

"Well yeah, the paper said that the woman was killed by her husband, the husband hung himself and the boy, Toshio, just disappeared."

Dean sighed, "Look Sam, I know you want to get this thing, but-

"Dean! That HOUSE has killed several people already, we don't know how many others it'll take if we don't stop this spirit," interrupted Sam pleadingly.

"Sammy! The house is in frigging JAPAN!" he exclaimed looking incredulous.

Sam just gave his brother a look, "So, it'll just take longer. We're just lucky that one of the people we saved has connections to Japan and translated the language in the newspaper for us."

They went silent for a long moment and then, "You know I hate flying."

Meanwhile

Several dark angry spirits swarmed inside the house that they had resided in for years, they waited for the next person or people to come along.

Those people will then be forever theirs.

In the Plane

Sam looked at his older brother in slight amusement as he continually hummed the sounds to what Sam assumed was 'Metallica' and had been humming for almost a hour since they had taken off.

Dean swallowed nervously and was rigid again his seat and cursing his geek brother for making him board the damn thing.

"Hey look," Sam started reading the paper. "Apparently some woman tried to torch the place, her boyfriend was dead but she escaped somehow."

Dean kept breathing deeply to stave off the fear or flying, "What about the-

The plane bounced and Dean grimaced in fear, "What about the house?"

Sam sighed and shook his head, "They saved it, and it's still standing."

Dean swore, "So, we finish what the woman started, we torch it."

"Well, yeah but how do you know if the spirit will die as well?" the brunette asked.

Dean thought for a second and then cringed as the plane shook again, "I don't know! We'll figure it out."

One of the airhostesses appeared a Dean's side and asked if they wanted anything to drink, "Two waters, please," said Sam.

Dean looked at him as he smirked, "You look like you could do with a drink, Deano."

Dean glared.

Meanwhile at the hospital, Japan

A blonde-haired 25-year-old woman who went by the name of Karen lay in her hospital bed and was strapped into it, the lights flickered and she jumped looking scared.

She sighed and then jumped again as the lights flickered.

Karen wished for the millionth time that she had never gone to that goddamn house, no one had believed her when she had talked about what had happened in there.

They assumed she was a few sandwiches short of a picnic and had strapped her in the bed 24/7.

Karen wanted to get out of the hospital, but every time she lied about what happened to get a clean bill of health something happened to make her freak out and then she was back where she started.

In this damn bed with no damn way of protecting herself.

And as the she looked at the window she saw the horrifying face of Kayako Saeki accompanied with ever-present rattling sound, she whimpered and almost wished that it would just kill her to stop the continuous terror of knowing that those…_things_ would never leave her alone.

At the Airport

Dean breathed a sigh of pure relief as he stepped from the aircraft; he glared at his brother as he heard him snicker.

They grabbed their bags and walked out of the port, the older brother looked upset because he had had to leave his beloved Desoto car in the care of a friend back in America.

They decided against going to the house immediately and after Sam had read about the woman- Karen Davis- he decided that he and Dean should go to see her.

Dean grabbed some fake IDs and gave one to Sam who looked at it, he snorted, "Eddie Lockard?"

"It was on short notice," he said in a way of defense.

"Eddie and his cousin Robert Jeffery are now new psychiatric doctors transferred from America," said Dean smugly.

Sam just shook his head.

Hours later

The doors to the hospital opened and the two demon hunters entered, they looked around and came face to face to one of the doctors.

As the man started speaking in Japanese Dean looked perplexed, his brother on the other hand had been reading some of the language to prepare for communicating with these guys.

"We're new here," said Sam in Japanese. Dean looked at him confused and then he pulled his ID card out when Sam did.

"Ah yes, the new doctors," he beckoned them forwards and they followed.

Dean swatted Sam's arm and whispered, "You never told me you knew Japanese."

"I don't- not fluently anyway," answered Sam. "You don't need to whisper, I doubt anyone will understand us."

"Ah."

A few minutes later Dean grabbed his brother's arm to get his attention, "What?" asked Sam.

"Ask if he knows about the house- and about Karen Davis!"

Sam nodded and asked in Japanese, "Do you know- uh-

Okay, he kinda sucked at the language but he hadn't had much time to learn it- so he kept it simple.

"Karen Davis?"

The doctor nodded and said, "Follow me."

Dean looked confused and Sam said, "Follow him."

Dean nodded.

Meanwhile

Karen Davis resisted the urge to cry as the boy- Toshio- stood by her bed looking….well, dead.

Toshio had an expressionless look on his young face and his wide bottomless black eyes stared into Karen's hazel ones, she shudder as she saw nothing but darkness in the eyes.

His blue face didn't change as the equally dead cat jumped into his arms and screeched, she shuddered in horror as the little boy opened his mouth widely and emitted a cat-like howling.

Then the door opened, the blonde looked at the door hopefully and saw two young men step into the room, she wondered if they could see the boy.

She went to look and saw that the boy and his cat had both vanished completely; she swallowed back a whimper of despair and looked at the men.

Dean and Sam were left alone with the woman as the man walked off to tend to another person.

Sam looked at her and smiled, "Hey, you're Karen Davis, right?"

Karen paused for a moment before nodding slowly, eyes wide.

"We've come to talk to you about the house that you went to," tried Sam.

Karen just gave them a look and turned her head away from them, no one had believed her about the ghosts or whatever they were, why would those men believe her?

"Look," Sam kneeled by her bed. "I know that no one so far has believed what you saw but we will- no matter how strange or unbelievable it sounds."

Karen looked at them doubtfully, so Sam grabbed the newspaper from his brother and said, "You know as well as we do that everyone who has been inside that house has been killed or just gone missing. We know something's going on there and we need you help to prepare to destroy the evil."

Dean rolled his eyes at his brother's babbling.

Karen smirked slightly, "Can't help you when I'm tied up can I?"

Dean stood beside Sam and said, "You're not going to be tied up for long."

Karen felt a flicker of real hope.

Several minutes later

Karen looked at herself incredulously, "I can't go outside with this on."

She gestured at her blue paper dress thing that the doctors made her wear, so a bit later one doctor was unconscious and stripped and Karen was in the uniform.

"Let's go."

Outside

Dean, Sam and Karen got on the next bus and along the way they questioned her about what happened at the house.

Silent tears streamed down her face as she talked about what happened to her boyfriend, Doug and then about the ghosts that tried to stop her from destroying the place.

"We have to destroy it," said Karen looking determined.

"We know," said the two brothers together.

Sam then said, "We deal with this stuff all the time- just keep close to us."

Karen nodded.

"Do you know were the bodies of the family are?" asked Dean looking hopeful.

"Which family?" asked Karen.

"The Saeki family," answered Dean, he took a swig from his water bottle and offered it to the blonde who declined.

"No, I don't know where the bodies are," said Karen shaking her head.

"Well, the house is definitely connected to the family," said Sam who was still holding the paper. "So, we just burn the house down."

Dean shook his head, "Sammy, what about the other bodies?"

Sam thought for a moment and then explained, "Toshio's body was never found, he just disappeared, so what if the body is still in there?"

"What about Kayako and Takeo's bodies, the police found them," said Karen quietly.

"We'd better ask around."

Dean nodded and then the bus stopped, the got up off their seats and walked towards the doors of the transport vehicle, they asked the blonde to show them where the house was.

"We're not going in it yet are we?" asked Karen sounding fearful.

"No, not yet," said Sam thoughtfully. "We'll find the other bodies and torch them, then we'll burn the house."

"Nobody here speaks English, how do we ask for the info?" asked Sam.

"Harry Long!" exclaimed Sam suddenly making the other two jump.

"Huh?" asked Karen looking confused.

"The friend that translated the words on the newspaper from Japanese to English has connections here," he continued.

"We've got to make a phone call."

They went to the nearest phone box and Dean picked up the phone and put the money in and punched in the number then he held it to his ear.

"Hey, is this Takato Shmi?" asked Dean then he grinned. "We're friends of Harry Long-

"Yeah um, we kinda need help on a nasty and very pissed off spirit- well, a few of them."

"We have no idea where the bodies of the Saeki family are," explained Dean and then he listened.

"That would be a lotta help."

"Yeah, at the bus stop- sure."

He hung up the phone and turned to his brother and the blonde, "He'll meet us at the bus stop we just got off."

They walked back the way they came.

About an hour later

Sam was sitting on the wall near the bus stop, while Dean and Karen were sitting on the floor looking tired.

A Taxi cab mounted the pavement near them and out stepped a dark-haired Japanese man, the three Americans walked up to him.

"Mr. Shmi?" asked Dean hopefully.

The man grinned, "Dean Winchester! Your father always talked about you and your brother."

Sam stood next to his brother, "So, you're going to help us?"

"Of course."


End file.
